The Immortal Queen
by Mortal Days
Summary: Lover. Warrior. Rebel. Queen. Fighter. Hunter. Protector. Actor. Anne is still shattered, hundreds of years after Henry. Nothing she does takes away the pain in her chest while she lives in Mystic Falls. But when the originals come knocking, she will need to reach deep into her bag of actors tricks when she is faced with the biggest challenge of all - the truth
1. Chapter 1

**A.N 1) Hello. I know, I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I have so many going at the moment, but this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. Updates will most likely be slower than the rest of my stories, but that will just be the way it will be for a while. If I get any facts wrong (historical or in the Vampire Diaries universe), I am sorry. I do my best, but there will possibly be a slip-up, and if there is, I am hoping you tell me.**

**A.N 2) Now, onto Anne herself. Her character and speech will be different, but it's been hundreds of years since Tudor England and since she 'died'. How she escaped will be revealed eventually. I am using Natalie Dormer's looks for Anne - blue eyes being the biggest factor. If you have a problem with that, I don't really care. I'm not going to lose sleep over it.**

Anne POV;

''We will be alright here.'' I jumped when Katherine's voice intruded in my muddled thoughts.

''I hope so; for this is my last hope.'' I sighed and held up a hand before she could protest. I leant my head against the window of the carriage and repeated our story. ''My family burnt to death when your family was visiting. The end result was that both our families and my husband,'' here I had to swallow and shake off the memories. ''Perished in the flames. I then took you in and now were are staying with the Salvatore's until I find you a suitable husband.''

''Yes, yes. You have told me before.'' Katherine trailed off as the carriage slowed to a stop. I barley paid any attention to Katherine or the introductions, instead staring at a young man with messy dark hair and light blue eyes; even though they looked nothing alike, the sight of his slightly similar features still shattered the remains of my broken heart. I jumped what Katherine touched my arm. ''This is the woman who is like my older sister, Anne.''

''Pleased to meet you.'' I said, shaking the hand of a young man with green eyes, while screaming inside.

Katherine POV;

I turned to introduce Anne to Stefan and Damon, when I saw she was staring at someone - Damon. It might have been roughly 328 years since that basted who calls himself a _fair _and _just _ruler killed an innocent woman. It hurt me (not that I would ever admit it) to see the power that he still has over her. I introduced her to Stefan and flicked a glance at her while they were shaking hands; her dress and hair were perfect, so why was she upset?

I shook it off and let her pass me as we were lead into the Salvatore house.


	2. Chapter 2

_He just lay there, gasping for his breath most times. He had ordered most of his servants and the royal family away, only the doctor and his men stayed. It was midnight now; Henry had been hallucinating most of the day, shouting out his wives names…. All of them except her own. It was then that she had decided to make her presence known. He was awake and he could see her; his eyes wide fearing it was another hallucination._

_"Why are you here?" he gasped._

"To see my daughter" she replied, if he believed it was nothing but a dream than a riddles he will get. "She was the only pure thing in my life and in my life I neglected her, since she was only a girl and I so desperately wanted to give you a son. But now I'm so proud of her…fiercely proud; she is so clever. And though she is like me in so many ways… she is not as intemperate as I was. You must be proud of her too Henry.'' The words were a command and a question in one.

_Henry sat up gazing into her eyes that he once loved so much. "I am," he wheezed trying to catch his breath. "I am very proud of her…and I know how clever she is…" at this Henry began to cry. "And I wish that I could love her more…" Anne smiled at this comment. "But from time to time… she reminds me of you and what you did to me" Anne's smile fell._

_"I did nothing to you, I was innocent! All of the accusations against me were false" Henry scoffed at her words. "I thought you knew….poor Katherine Howard" Henry's eyes widened even more at the name of his child bride. "She lies in the cold ground next to me…poor child" Henry's eyes shut tight in long-suppressed shame. "It was not her fault either," she continued, "but we were like two moths drawn to the flame… and burned" Anne then gave her signature smirk, turned and walked away into the dead of night; she knew not that this was the last time her and Henry would ever see each other and for once she was happy._

Anne POV;

I woke with a gasp, pressing a hand to my stomach as I tried to regain my breathing. I swallowed the tears that that memory so often brought to the surface and slid out of the large bed and moving towards the window, pulling on a silk robe as I did so. The mix of moonlight and the soft light that came just before sunrise fell into the room and touched on the immaculate gardens that could bee seen from the window. Grooms were just beginning to get horses and tack out for the day, the rest of the servants stretching and beginning to rise; all in all, it was an achingly familiar sight-

I shook myself out of those self-destructive thoughts as I heard a knock on the door. ''Lady Anne?''

''Yes?'' I set my shoulders back and went to open the door.

''I was wondering if you would like to take a ride with me, madam,'' Damon offered, appearing not to care about my scantily clad form. He met my eyes with a challenge in his eyes and a smirk upon his lips.

''I am not doing anything today that I know of.'' A ride would be a nice way to show him who is in charge here, I thought with my own smirk pulling at my lips.

''And a possible hunt? You seem the type of lady not to follow the rules.'' Some how he had picked some thing that would allow me to use some of my strength and for it not to seem out of place.

''How did you know? Allow me time to get dressed, and I will meet you at the stables.'' I told him, closing the door. Damon's laughter echoed back at my clear dismissal. It had been about a month since we had arrived and Damon and I had grown close.

**xXxTheImmortalQueenxXx**

I pulled myself into the saddle with ease that surprised Damon, though he hid it well. He lifted a brow at me as he ran a hand down the neck of his mount before riding off.

''Excuse me?'' I called out and urged my horse to follow his. The horses were soon battling for the lead as Damon took the four of us on a path through fields that stretched as far as the eye could see. The sun was warming the land and yet a cool breeze was carrying the scents of prey to us. My instincts kicked in; forcing me to subtly turn my head away and breathe. Damon was the first to spot a rabbit - though I would never admit it, he was good.

We both swung around, somehow working together, even as no words were spoken. I jumped from my horse and dove on the deer - the rabbit had disappeared; running home probably - and I pulled a knife I had hidden. I was thankful for my supernatural strength and speed as I slid my knife across the deer's throat.

**xXxTheImmortalQueenxXx**

''Anne. That was ... amazing.'' Damon commented as we walked the horses back to the house, the sun showing signs of falling soon.

''The hunting? Or the day?''

''Both. Your skill and speed. Anne, there is something that I haven't told you.'' Damon hesitated as we dismounted and stood in the afternoon sunlight.

''Yes?'' I frowned at him, trying to see where this was going.

''This is my last day here. I'm leaving to help the war effort.''

''As sad as I am that you are leaving, I thought that you didn't want to go to battle?'

''Yes. Say that to Father,'' he confirmed, looking over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw Emily escorting Stefan up the path.

''Father wanted me to find you both.''He said as he approached. Without a word, Damon look the reins of my horse and walked off with a cheeky wink. I sighed quietly and took Stefan's arm as we began walking.

''Have I done something to displease Giuseppe?''

''Not that I know of. Why?'' he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

''Why else would he wish to see me?''

''You and Damon did both leave for the day,'' he pointed out, cheeks flushing slightly.

''Stefan.'' I slowed to a stop as we stood in front of the house. ''Nothing romantic has happened between us and I have no intention for there to ever be something between us.''

''Anne.'' We both jumped as Giuseppe walked down the stairs. ''May I speak with you. Privately?''

''Of course. I will see you later. Give my regards to Katherine.'' I told Stefan before following Giuseppe into his study.

**xXxTheImmortalQueenxXx**

''And you are sure that these creatures walk Mystic Falls?'' I sat down, a million thoughts racing through my head.

''Yes. Would it trouble you to keep an eye on Katherine? These creatures are evil. They are condemned to hell and seek to drag as many as down as they can with them.''

''No, it would be not trouble. Katherine was like a sister to me even before the fire.'' I stood and reached for the door.

''I bid you goodnight, then Miss Dormer.'' **(A.N - Too much?)** Just as I was to slip from the room, his voice stopped me. ''There is possibly going be a ball in the Lockwood mansion. There is only rumours. I give you leave to take Damon with you.'' He held up a hand to stop my reply. ''Whatever your feelings are towards my son ... just don't hurt him.''

''I have no intention of doing so. Goodnight.'' I dropped a slight curtsy and walked to my room, preparing for bed.

**A.N - I know that they probably wouldn't have hunted in 1864, but whatever. Forgive me. The lyrics below are from Taylor Swift's song ****_Haunted_****. I don't normally listen to her music, but I think that those lyrics in particular suit Damon and Anne's relationship at the moment.**

_He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_


End file.
